Batgirl: The Untold Story
by musiclover3222
Summary: Barbara Gordon lost her family all by the same person, has lived in an orphan program since she was 8, and now is going to be put in Bruce Wayne's home on a trial run basis. Worried how she will be able to be Barbara and Batgirl she struggles to keep up her identity and be in the spotlight that comes with living with the Waynes.
1. Chapter 1

BATGIRL: THE UNTOLD STORY

*  
We heard a knock on the door. Dad checked and ran back into the livingroom, grabbed my wrist, and took me to my room. He opened the window and looked at me.

"Go down the fire escape. No matter what you hear, don't turn aaround or stop. Go to Mrs. Harpers." We heard someone pounding on the door. Dad looked back at me.  
"I love you, Barbara. Don't ever forget that." He hugged me and kissed me. I could just feel his goodbye.

I climbed out, down the escape, and as soon as I was on the ground I stopped. I heard two shots. I ran and ran until I reached my teacher's apartment two blocks over.  
That night I lost my father, and the last family I had left.

*8 years later*

All of us kids sat down for supper. Today I was sitting with Jennifer, Cassandra, and Caitlyn. The dining hall was pretty big. We were all just talking and goofing off when Mrs. Hall and Ms. Martha walked in to make an announcement that we'd all been waiting to hear.

"Okay kids settle down for a minute. Ms. Martha has something to say." We all looked her way. Me less interested than anyone else. Being here for as long as I have has gotten me used to things like announcements.  
"My dear friend Bruce Wayne has offered to take in a child on a trial run basis. You already know he has two boys that he eventually adopted. It was a hard choice but I even talked to I think every person here after I had thought about who to choose."

At this I perked up. Martha was the closest person to me since I've been here. She hadn't talked to me once about this, and actually this was the first I heard of it. I looked up and noticed everyone looking at me. Now I knew I wasn't going to like this. Martha walked over to me.

"Barbara. I've chosen you to go with Mr. Wayne. We all thought you deserved it." Everyone clapped. I looked at my friends. "We all thought you deserved it since you've been here the longest out of all of us." Cassandra told me in my ear.

After supper I went out to the back patio place. I couldn't believe at what I'd been volunteered for. Me, Barbara Gordon of all people. I sat there with my headphones in just zoning out. Lately things had been different. Well the past year has. I looked up and saw Martha come towards me.

"Hey." I put my music up. "You okay?"  
"Why'd you choose me, Martha?" She sat down, looked at me, and then straight ahead.  
"Bruce came to me and asked for a kid who's been in the program for a while. He said he wanted a...challenge, of sorts."  
"You mean a troubled kid. Or just plain trouble?" I looked down knowing I haven't been the best kid. She looked at me and smiled.  
"That's not it at all. I admit, at times, well you've been a handful. But you're a wonderful child, Barbara. I chose you because of how special and wonderful you are.  
I think Bruce would rather have another boy, but I think this will help you, Bruce, and his boys. Trust me on all of this. It maybe rough at first, but eventually you'll all get along."  
"But what about my 'you-know-what'?"  
"Barbara you being" she whispers "Batgirl wil be fine. No one has to know just keep doing it in secret." I gave her a small smile and chuckled.  
"You think I can do it" She nodded. "I know you worry about me doin it, but like I've said before: I love it, I'm pretty good! Could be better, but you know why I mostly do it."  
She nodded and laughed. "How'd you know I was worried?" "Your face gives it away." We both laughed. "I know you'll be fine." She stood up.  
"Well we'd better get to bed. There's going to be a conference type thing in the morning about this. You know how billionaires can be. So off to bed." I got up and started to walk in. "Barbara." I turned around and she hugged me and said.  
"You deserve this. THis whole orphanage does. So please, please be your best and do your best. For all of us." All I can do is hug back and nod.

It took me forever to fall asleep that night. When I finally did I had dreams almost all night. I had a couple of nightmares, woke up a few times, but still just went back to sleep.  
Wondering how this is going to turn out. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Morning*

I woke up at around 7 even though the conference wasn't till 11:30. There were only a few kids up, and all the adults were. I grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower. I took a pretty long one and just tried to calm my nerves. Got out did my hair, put on a little makeup, and gotten dressed. I decided to wear a nicer pair of jeans that were dark blue, and had a few rips in the front. A dark grey t1shirt with a kinda faded American flag on it, a studded-collar vest, a silver key bracelet that I never take off, and a pair of grey converse.

I went down to see that everyone was ready and waiting for breakfast. I was sitting at a table by myself, thinking about how much I'll miss this place. I mean I've wanted a home as much as the next kid, but I can't help but feel sad to leave.

"So todays the day! Are you excited" Caitlyn asked sitting down by me.

Cassandra across from me, and Jennifer on the other side of me.

"I guess, but I'm really gonna miss yuou guys. I'll just miss being here." I stared down at my food just thinking.

"Well you'll be fine. Don't worry, we'll still hang out. We're only 2- minutes away. We'll be in touch and hang out whenever you we can! Promise!" Cass said. They all nodded their heads.

It was about 10:30, and us girls were just hanging out in the rec room when Martha called me. She gave me a suitcase and my duffle bag to my pack my clothes. I finished packing at about 11 and looked outside to see reporters and a stage type thing being set up. I walked out to watch when Martha came up beside me.

"I know you don't like being spotlight, but you're just somehow gonna have to cope." She laughed.

I looked out and saw some kid playing with a ball by the street.

"Hey Martha? Who's that?" Just then his basketball had rolled into the middle of the street. He hesitated about getting it because this street can be busy.

"Oh that's Bruce's youngest boy, Tim." She turned around to talk to someone.

When I looked back at him he was in the middle of the street getting his ball.

"Hey! kid, look out!" He stood there frozen as a semi came barelling down the road.

He wasn't too far away so, as fast as I could, I ran through the other cars and jumped at him. I grabbed him and pushed him out of the way. We both rolled across to the other side of the street.  
I laid there on my back just trying to breath, and making sure I was okay.

"Are you okay?" The kid asked me standing up. He came and stood over me. I nodded and then heard some people running over us.

"Barbara! Are you okay?!" Martha asked as she kneeled beside me.

"Yea, I'm okay. Nothing broken. Nothing sprained. So I'm good." I stood up and wiped my hands on the legs of my jeans. I looked over to see 'the' Bruce Wayne standing there checking the kid over. There was another kid around my age standing there to.

"Is Tim okay, Bruce?" Martha asked walking over to them.

"Yes he'll be fine! Thanks so much miss!" He shook my hand.

"Its not a big deal. Anyone would've done it." I bent down and tied my shoe that must've come undone during it all.

"Yes, but not everyone has the guts. So thank you." He put an around the boy's shoulders. "Well, should probably get back." We all walked back.

We all walked back into the building and went our seperate ways. The Waynes went to the refreshments and I pulled Martha to the side.

"Does Mr. Wayne not know who he's getting? He barely paid any attention to me!"

"No I never told him who I was assigning to him. I knew if he knew I chose a girl he'd talk me out of it." She sighed. "Now he can't back down in front of all these people." I nodded, knowing she was right.

We made our way out back to the podium where Mr. Wayne was standing. He looked at Martha and nodded while smiling. He started up some speech and Martha walked up on stage to take over.

"Thank you, Bruce. Well thank you all for coming today. Until now I've kept it as a secret from Mr. Wayne at which child I would like to send home with him. Well today he gets to find out." She motioned for me. "Bruce, I'd like you to meet, Barbara Gordon."

I walked up to them to see Mr. Wayne with a shocked expression. We shook hands, they took some pictures, and Mr. Wayne and Martha said a few more things. Then one of the reporters wanted to ask me a question. It was a woman she was blonde, medium height, and wore a tight dress, and tall red heels. She had a look, that I couldn't really tell, in hers eyes.

"So, Gordon right? Would you happen to be ex-commissioner Gordon's daughter?"

At this everyone stopped what they were doing either mingling, or taking photos, and looked at the both of us. I, myself, froze solid.

"Miss I don't think-" I cut Martha off.

"No, Martha. It's fine." I looked at the woman, in her 20s, in the eye. "Yes. Jim Gordon was my father."

"What exactly happened after he left all those years ago?" I heard that he took some bribes from some gangs, and hightailed it out of Gotham."

I think Martha saw the anger in my face and stepped up to the woman. I took my arm and held Martha back and gave her a look that told her to let me take care of this. I'd been back in Gotham since I was 13 and had heard all sorts of rumors at school and all over town about my dad. No one really knows why he left because one night he just took me and we left.

"I'm not even going to respond to that. You can hear all the rumors you want about my father, but they're not true." I stepped up to her, and got into her face. "My father was the best cop Gotham had at that time. He was one of the three good cops on the whole force, so don't you dare talk about him that way. I may just have to wipe that smirk right off your face."

Then Martha stepped up and dragged me away. Everyone went back to what they were doing, but I noticed that other boy that was with Mr. Wayne, and Mr. Wayne watching me. I couldn't tell what they were thinking, but I knew that I probably just blew my chance.

"I'm sorry Martha. I know you told me to like be on my best behavior and all that, but she was trashing, Dad! It's not fair! People don't know all that happened so they should keep their mouths shut!" I sat down angrily in one of the chairs.

"I know, I don't blame you at all. It's fine, and I think anyone would've done worse than you. Don't feel bad, just walk it off." She looked around and looked over towards the Wayne's area. "Come on.  
Let me introduce you to bruce's boys, and his butler, Alfred." I got up and followed her over to them.

We walked up to Mr. Wayne and his boys. The older one was wearing some khakis and a red polo with some nice looking tennis shoes. The one I saved earlier was wearing khakis, a blue and green button up. Mr. Wayne was wearing a black suit, and his butler was wearing a butler's uniform. So I guessed.

"Bruce I thought I should introduce Barbara to the boys." She put an arm around my shoulder, and pointed each one out as she introduced me. "This is Tim, like I said earlier. How old are you, Tim?"

"I'm 13, ma'm. I'll be 14 soon though." He smiled at me and shook my hand.

"This is Alfred Pennyworth, their butler. But they all think of his as family." He shook my hand as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gordon."

"It's just Barbara. No Miss Gordon stuff please." He kind of just chuckled, but nodded.

"And this is Richard, but he'd rather be called Dick." He didn't shake my hand, and I made no effort to shake his. We just stood there looking at each other for a minute before Mr. Wayne finally spoke.

"Well Barbara you'll have to excuse us. Honestly we weren't really expecting a girl, but we'll give this a try! I hope you'll give us a try as well." He put on a small smile, and I nodded. "So, are you all packed and ready to leave anytime?"

"Yes, sir. I'll just go get my bags and say goodbye." He nodded.

"Of course, take your time." He went back to mingling, Alfred went to talk to Martha, and the boys went to do their own thing.

"Yea, of course." I muttered to myself.

I walked up to the room I shared with my three friends. I slung my duffle on shoulder, my bag on my other shoulder, and pulled my suitcase behind me. I went all the way down into the foyer to see the girls all waiting to tell me bye. Caitlyn ran up and crushed me in a hug, and then Jen, and Cass came up and all hugged me. I hugged them back, and even though I knew we were gonna hang out as much as we could, I knew things weren't going to be just like they were.

We said our goodbyes and when they left I turned around to see Martha coming my way. She was carrying a smaller, plan, black back pack. I knew that it had my costume in it. I had torn it a couple of nights ago,  
and so she repaired it for me.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sticker. Be careful at night okay?" We hugged each other and had to part ways.

I walked outside to the limo, tat Mr. Wayne brought, and saw that Alfred had just finished putting my things in the back. He came over to me at the side door.

"Would you like mt to put that in the back?" I held my bag closer to me.

"Um no, it's okay. I'd rather keep it with me." He nodded and opened the door. I told him thanks and got in.

When I got in I was met with a stone face boy , and a smiling Bruce Wayne. I just had the feeling, though, that his smile was put on. I sat beside Tim the whole way, and he made some small talk with me on the way.

When we pulled up I was astonished at what I saw. The manor was huge! It was brick and weathered looking, but it was beautiful. There wer gardens, woods, and a couple of greenhouses in the back. I kept my face clean of emotion not giving anything away.

We got out and Alfred started to unload my things. I took my duffle bag and all I let him take was my suitcase. We made our way inside, and before I could say or do anything Mr. Wayne walked off up some stairs and closed the door to a room. Alfred shook his head and then turned to me.

"Excuse Master Bruce he must have some work that needs done. I need to start cooking supper which is at 6 sharp." I nodded at him and then he turned to Dick. "Master Dick show Barbara to her room, and help her with her things. I'll have no back talk just do it. Tim come help me with supper." He handed Dick my suitcase and walked off to the kitchen followed by Tim.

"Well come on! I have things I could still get done if you'd hurry!" He made his way upstairs and I followed.

We stopped in front of a wooden door. He opened it and pulled my suitcase in and laid it on the bed. It was a nice room. It had plenty of room, two windows, a queen size bed, a dresser, and a walk in closet. It was an ocean blue with black curtains and black carpet. I put my other things besides my costume on the bed, and turned to him just staring at me.

"What's your problem?!" I said it a bit more mean than I should have. "You scared I'll like replace you or something? I just can't seem to see what you have against me when we just met."

He shrugged. "No, I'm not afraid you'll replace me. That's stupid. It's just only ever been us guys, and now there's a girl to tag along and girl things all up. You'll probably ruin everything. And ruin anything fun we do."

"You think I'm one of those little girly girls that whines and pouts when she doesn't get her way" He nodded. I scoffed. "Don't judge a book by it's cover remember? You've alreaedy pegged me wrong. I'm not going to change anything. I may not even stay, so whatever your deal is get over it!"

"Whatever. You should probably upack." He turned around and left slamming the door behind him.

"Well that went well."

*Supper*

I started making my way down to supper. I had changed my clothes since my other clothes were muddy. It took me a few minutes to find the dining room, but I finally did. When I stepped in to the dining room Alfred was setting the plates on the table.

"Oh, Barbara! I was just about to come get you. Please sit down and eat something." I sat down across from Tim who smiled at me.

"You'll love Alfred's cooking, he's the best! Just wait till dessert!" He started eating, and I slowly started eating.

"So, Barbara. How old are you? Martha never mentioned." Mr. Wayne asked, but kept on eating.

"I'm 16, Mr. Wayne." He nodded.

"No Mr. Wayne stuff. Please, call me Bruce."

"I think I'll have to ease in that." We stayed silent for a few more seconds. Then Mr. Wayne looked down at his phone, and then looked at the boys. "Um please excuse me." Then he and the boys left the room. Alfred came out, shaking his head, and took their plates back. Then he came back out with his own plate.

"Would you mind if I joined you for dinner tonight?" I changed my sad, disappointed look, and gave him a small smile.

"I'd be absolutely honored, Alfred." We finished eating, but after just sat and talked.

"I do apologize for their behavior." He said bringing out the dessert he ade even though by now it was almost 10.

"It's okay I guess. It doesn't really matter. Dick doesn't seem to like me very well anyways. I don't think this is all going to work out. Mr. Wayne would've rather had a boy, and I just don't think it's gonna work."  
I finished the food and pushed my plate away.

"Master Dick, I agree, isn't too friendly with you yet, but he will soon enough. He and Master Bruce just sometimes take a while to warm up to people. Master Tim though sure has already taking a liking to you though."

I smiled. "Yea he seems sweet."

We sat there and just talked and laughed till about 11 when I decided to go to bed. I excused myself and got ready for bed. I changed and sat on the bedl I wanted to go out as Batgirl, but it'd been an exhausting day. I knew Batman and his boys would take care of anything. I was about to lay down when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tim came in slowly. I smiled at him, he waved back.

"Hey. Sorry about supper. I feel really bad." I patted the spot next to me and he came and sat down.

"It's fine. I had a great time with Alfred so its cool." I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a pat.

"Well to make it up to you I asked Bruce if tomorrow, since it's Friday, if we could go to supper and then a movie. He said it'd be fine with him." I smiled at his eagerness and excitedness.

"That sounds great."

"Bruce can't come so I'm sorry about that. He said he'd join us next time, but Dick is coming!" I secretly cringed at that.

"Well ok. It's a date." He smiled probably proud of his idea. "I'd better get some rest. Night!" He got up and walked to the door.

"Night, Babs!" Then he closed it.


	3. Chapter 3

*Morning*

I woke up at around 7 again. I slept better last night than I did the night before, but still a little drowsy. I knew that they had a workout room here in the Manor. Last night I asked Alfred if I was aloud to use it,  
and he told me anytime. So I put on some black sweats, a 'STOP BULLYING' t-shirt, slipped on some tennis shoes, and made my way to the room. I started warming up, then worked out for about two hours.  
I was about to go back to the punching bag when I heard silent footsteps walk up. I turned around to see Dick watching me with a curious look on his face.

"Do you need something?" I asked him as he walked in all the way.

"Alfred sent me to get you for breakfast. I checked your roomand you were gone. So this is where I came next." He shrugged. "Your okay, but there's still a few things you could work on."

"Yea, I know. But I'm working on it, thanks." He looked kind of stunned by my nice answer.

"Um, your welcome. Well come on." He gestured to the door, and we both walked down to breakfast.

I was surprised by how nice we had been to each other. So maybe we could get along. I'm still not sure about all of this. It was a short, quiet, walk to the breakfast table. We ate in a different spot then last night at dinner. Last night we sat at the biggest dining room table I'd ever seen! This morning it was a little breakfast nook in the kitchen. It was cute, and very homy in here. It was kinda a booth that wrapped all the way around. On one edge there was Mr. Wayne, then Tim in front of the big window. Dick stood there and let me slide in first next to Tim, then on the other edge was Dick.

"Well good morning, Barbara." Alfred said in his British accent and smiled at me. "I hope you like pancakes." I nodded and he sat a plate of pancakes, some bacon, and toast in front of me.

"How'd you sleep last night, Babs?" Tim asked as he started digging in to his food.

"I slept okay." I stopped for a second. "Why do you keep calling me that? Babs." He shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess cause it just fits! Honestly it just popped into my head last night." I nodded at him.

"So what were you doing up so early this morning, Barbara?" Mr. Wayne asked me while folding his paper, and putting it away.

"Well Alfred said I could use your training room anytime. So this morning I decided to work out. It's too far to walk to my usual training place." I took a drink of my milk and finished eating.

"That's interesting! What do you do?" At this they all seemed interested.

"Well since I was 5 my father made sure I was in self defense. I've done ballet since I was like 7, and I've done gymnastics since I was like 4. I also know several other languages, but I usually don't mention that." I kinda ducked my head.

"No, no please. Keep going. The boys here do all of that! Well except the ballet!" He laughed and we all chuckled. "Then you know that Dick was in the circus, but anyways anything else?"

"Well I took a few tests when I was younger, and then some people told me I have a pretty high IQ. Something about a Master's degree, but I didn't really care to really pay attention."I shrugged as if it was nothing.

I signaled Dick to move and took my plate to the sink where Alfred was. I tried holding back a few things that I could do so that they wouldn't ever get suspicious. Like my computer science skills, and hacking, and martial arts. Also that I have a genius level intellect. Those type of things. When I turned around I saw Bruce and Dick talking and it looked like a heated conversation. Tim looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile and a shrug. I looked under the table and saw Tim kick Bruce and Dick in the legs to get them to stop. They both looked at me and smiled. Then Bruce stood up.

"Well I have some things that need done at the office today. Dick and Tim can show you around the town or anything you guys would like to do. Just be careful today." He smiled and left.

"Well you heard Bruce! Hey why don't we see if Wally is home and maybe he'll wanna swim! He could get the guys together!" Tim, you could tell, was excited about all of this. Dick, on the other hand, just looked worried or maybe not caring. I couldn't tell.

"Yea, okay. I'd like to see the guys. I'll call Penny to, and maybe she'll wanna come." He got out his phone sending texts while I stood at the bar just watching them both.

Tim groaned. "Why do you have to invite your girlfriend, seriously?" Dick glared at him.

"You think Barbara wants to be the only girl for one! For two she's my girlfriend!" He got up and walked out, yelling back. "Go change they'll be here in twenty!"

"He sure is a nice guy." Me and Tim just kinda laughed.

"He is when you get to know him better. So come on let's change! I think you'll like the guys!" We started up the stairs to our rooms. "Sorry that we don't really have any girls that are friends, and Penny and her friends are just kinda snobs. I know that's kinda mean, but they are Dick just can't see it. She's sometimes a real jerk to me to, but oh well I guess I can't do anything." I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Eh, it's all good I have my friends still so its fine. I'm sure sooner or later he'll see it! Well this is my stop so I'll be down in a few." I collapsed on my bed and just took a second to rest after this morning's work out.

I was thinking about Tim. He was a really good kid even though I've only known him a day you can tell he is. If I'm being honest right now I don't really want to meet all their friends. Especially Dick's girlfriend whom I can tell will not like me at all! I figured I should get ready since I've been laying here for about fifteen minutes. I went to the dresser and pulled out a swim suit. I put on a yellow halter top that had the bat symbol as a clasp in the back and the bat symbol on the front. I had black shorts that had the bat symbol on the waist line, and then I put on some black flip flops. I grabbed a towel and tied it around my waist. When I got downstairs I heard a lot of noise coming from the game room towards the right of the stairs when your coming down. I decided to head to the kitchen to see what Alfred was up to.

"Hey Alfred, what's going on?" He stopped what he was doing and turned to me.

"I was just reading this cook book to see what I should make for lunch. What do you think?" I thought for a second, then snapped my fingers.

"How about just some sandwiches?" I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Sandwiches it is then. Now why don't you help me take these snacks to the boys in the game room." I nodded and grabbed two trays balancing each on each hand.

When we got to the room you could hear so much noise coming from the inside. Since Alfred's hands had more than mine I slipped my foot out of my flip flop, opened the door, then slipped back on my shoe. We walked inside and I think my eyes grew to the size of saucers! These boys were so wild. Playing video games, running all over the place, and I guess were just being boys. When I walked in behind Alfred I used my side to close the door. When I closed the door they all stopped whatever they were doing, and walked over to the table Alfred was sitting the stuff down on. I walked to the table and sat my plates down. I looked up to notice that the guys, except for Tim and Dick, were staring at me.

"And you are..." Some red headed, taller guy asked me.

"Oh, guys this is Barbara! You know the thing we all talked about last week..." Tim made gestures with his hands as if to say they should know and remember. They all then had a look on their face like they remembered.

A slightly shorter red head boy walked up to me and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Wally! And you are a very pretty girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to meet you Wally." I shook his hand and he went back to eating.

Tim introduced me to the rest of the boys. Their closest friends: Wally West, Garfield Morse, Roy Harper, Kaldur "Kal", and Cole White. We sat around waiting for Dick's girlfriend and two of her friends. The boys goofed off and I sat in a chair texting Cassandra.

*  
Cass-Come on jst try 2 hav fun!:)  
Barb-It's not as easy as it seems...We're waitng on D's gf...yay (sarcasm)  
Cass-Oooo:( fun fun fun. Well jst hav fun with the othrs best u can k?! 4 us!:)  
Barb-Do my best...Have fun at the park!Ttyl Cass-Ttyl!3 *

As soon as I had put my phone away the doors burst open, and hit the walls with a loud bang! I jumped and dropped the towel around my waist. I looked over to Tim to see him and Garfield roll their eyes. They obviously knew who it was, and honestly I was scared to turn around.

"Richard!" I heard this super annoying voice say.

"Hey Penny! Girls." He slung his arm around her, and I could immediately tell they were one of those annoying, preppy couples. "Well let's head to the pool!"

I bent down to grab my shoes when Tim walked over. "Hey you don't have to be shy around our friends. I mean, the guys are all really cool. Well Roy is like Dick and Bruce, he's cool when he gets to know you and like you." We kinda laughed about it.

"Ok, I'll just try to loosen up."

"Cool. Bet I can beat you!"

"Your on Timmy!"

"Go!" We raced through the house, past a laughing Alfred, and to the pool out back.

Tim beat me and was the first out of us two to jump in. The other guys were already in. The girls were sitting on the chairs, obviously trying to get a tan. I picked a chair at a table that no one had their stuff at, slipped off my shoes, and sat my towel to the side. I made my way to the edge of the pool and stuck my foot in to feel the temperature.

"Hey, bet you can't jump off the diving board, do to flips in the air, and then land head first in the water! Doing the perfect dive!" Tim suggested.

"Your on twinkle toes! You first! Show me what you got!" I laughed at him as he stuck his tongue out, and walked to the edge of the board.

"GO TIM!" Garfield yelled laughing. The girls just rolled their eyes, and all the boys sat on the edge just watching. They obviously did this kinda stuff a lot I guess.  
He backed up took a running start but slipped right when he was about to jump off the edge. Instead of jumping in he slipped and fell in. We all just laughed at him! Wally laughed at him so hard he fell into the pool! When Tim came up he splashed me and the guys for laughing at him, but that only made us laugh even more!

"Okay okay its my turn now!"

I got a couple of jumps to get some height. On my fourth jump I went up into the air as high as I could, did two flips, and dove straight, head first into the pool! When I came up Wally, Cole, Garfield, and Tim were all clapping, and Wally whistled. I bowed in the water and just started swimming. The boys just played around. I hopped out and went to check my phone. When I got out I noticed that Dick was over sitting by his girlfriend, flirting. I rolled my eyes, checked my phone, and jumped back in to play with the guys.

We had been in for about three hours when Alfred called us in for lunch. Everyone rushed in and I just kinda hung back and took my time. I told Alfred that I'd be in in a few and he nodded and left. I swam around for a few minutes by myself. I got out, dried off, and went in. I heard everyone laughing, the girls giggling like crazy, and then I saw Tim and Garfield walk out of the room. They were both making gagging faces and laughing.

"Hey Alfred wanted me to bring you this!" Tim handed me my plate of food.

"Thanks. So what's wrong with you two?" I kinda laughed and followed the boys into a living room. I sat on the love seat, Tim on the couch, and Garfield on the other end of the couch.

"Too much flirting. It's disgusting watching those girls flirt with them." Garfield made a face. "Oh and you can call me Gar by the way. Everyone else does!" He smiled at me. "So why aren't you in there with all them? I mean you know the older kids." He took a drink of his lemonade.

"I don't know. I guess because I don't want to?" I took a drink. "I guess I'm just a little more comfortable with you guys. I mean yeah you're younger, but you guys are really fun. Plus, besides Cole and Wally, it's taking the others a while to get used to me, and I don't think Penny will ever like me." I took a pause. "Then again, I don't really care if she does or not." They laughed at me.

"Well it's cool because we like you hanging out with us. So how old are you Barbara?"

"Babs is 16!" Tim answered for me with a smile on his face. Almost looking proud of remembering.

"Tim is your name, Barbara? I didn't think so." He rolled his eyes.

"It's okay. Yea, I'm 16. Your what 13?" He nodded.

"Yep! I just turned 13 though." Just as I was about to say something Wally bounded into the room as loud as he could.

"What's going on guys!" He sat next to me on the love seat and threw his arm across the back of the seat.

"You don't know what personal space is do you?" They all laughed at me and I just looked at them with a confused look.

"Wally has never known the meaning of personal space, so you'll just have to get used to it." I just rolled my eyes at Tim's answer.

"Whatever."

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" We all shrugged.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff in the kitchen do you guys want-" I turned around to see them sticking their plates and cups out at me.

I made my way into the kitchen and rinsed out all the cups and plates before putting them in the dishwasher. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. I took a drink, turned around, and squealed. I had dropped my water that was now spilling on the floor because of Dick's girlfriend. I hadn't heard her walk in and so she startled me.

"Um, hi. Did you need something?" I bent down to pick up my bottle, and then went to the closet and grabbed a mop.

"Nope. Just to talk to you." I could tell by her voice this wasn't a 'let's be friends' talk. "So your Wayne's new kid? I just have one thing I'd like to tell you: Stay away from Dick." I was so close to just laughing. I'd only been here not even a whole day, and she thinks I want Grayson to myself! What an idiot!

"No problem there. I've been here for one day and you already think I'm interested?"

"Didn't say you were. I just thought I'd warn you ahead of time." She started filing her nails while I put up the mop. "You're an okay girl. Not nearly as pretty as me, but ok. So I figured I'd just warn you now." She waved and left the kitchen.

"Oh joy. She's one of those girlfriends."

"Yea, she is. It'll get worse, just wait." I squealed again and turned around to see Roy standing there smirking.

"Didn't peg you as the squealing type." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Doesn't matter. So if you know her so well why don't you tell your buddy?" He just shook his head and sighed.

"It won't matter I don't think. Anyways, do you know what else they're planning on doing today?" He went and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge.

"No clue. You'll have to ask Grayson about that." He nodded and left.

I walked back into the livingroom to see that everyone was in here now. Tim and Gar were playing video games while the others were just talking. All of a sudden Penny squealed like a little girl. We all stopped what we were doing and stared at her.

"What's up?" Dick was the one to ask.

"Jeremy Stone is throwing a party tonight and he invited us all to come! It starts at 8! We have to go!" She gave Dick a puppy dog face.

"Yea, sounds cool. You guys in?" Wally, Roy, and Cole all agreed. "What about you?" He pointed at me.

I shrugged. "I thought us three already had plans tonight?"

"We'll go to the party after. You in or not?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it." He nodded.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later. Tim wanted to go hang out for a while this evening so we should probably get ready. I'll meet you guys at about 8:30." He walked everyone out, his girlfriend last, and she kissed him and left. "You guys go get ready and we'll head out to eat." Me and Tim nodded and went to change.

I took a shower before I got ready. I didn't know where we were going to eat so I decided to be more dressy casual. I wore a pair of jean shorts that came right above my knee, with royal blue suspenders hanging down. A sky blue v-neck with a black tank top underneath, a half jean jacket, and black Vans. I wore my hair in a side pony tail, and slipped on my locket. I grabbed my wallet and slipped it into my pocket on my way downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw only Dick was downstairs.

"Hey, you ready?" I nodded and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"I didn't know where we were going to eat, so I hope this is ok." He nodded.

"Yea were just gonna go to Pizza Dans. Tim loves it cause of the arcades and games. Its okay to me."

"Sounds okay. So where's this party at? Does Bruce know you do this kinda stuff?"

"Yea he does. I don't drink or anything, that would be stupid of me. Its at the guys house. His parents are out of town so he thought of this party thing." He shrugged like it was no big deal. Just then Tim came bounding down the stairs. He ran to the closet and threw on his Nikes then hurried us along.

*4 hours later*

We had went to eat and played some games for a while, then went to the movies. After the movie we drove back to the mansion, dropped off Tim, I grabbed my pack, and we left for the party. I don't know how he convinced me to go, but he did. I figured instead of staying I would make an appearance and slip out to patrol Gotham. Maybe get in a little workout that I hadn't had in a few nights. We got to the house, practically a mansion, around 8:30 like he promised his friends. He jumped out and was already greeted with a group of people all around him. Most were the guys from today, but there were a few I didn't know.  
I looked for a familiar face and didn't see one. I decided now was a good a time as any to sneak out. I found a vancant bedroom and slipped on my costume, then left out the window.

I ran the roof tops, went down a few alleys, but nothing. There was no crime anywhere! I finally decided to take a break and sat on top of Gotham's 1st National Bank. Next thing I heard were shots being fired maybe two blocks over. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could! When I got there I saw Batman and Red Arrow taking down a few of Two Face's men. I jumped right in punching as many guys that were in my way.  
One guy came up behind me and grabbed both of my arms pinning me. I threw my head back and banged my head against his. He let go and I kneed him and then continued punching left and right.

In a short time the police got there and handcuffed them all. Batman, Red Arrow, and I were already gone. I stood there on the edge of a building just watching the newest commissioner take them all in. All of a sudden I felt someone standing behind me. I turned around and wasn't surprised when I saw Batman and Red Arrow standing there. Batman giving me his worst glare which sent chills down my spine.

"I thought I told you to quit this." He said, practically growling.

"You did. Doesn't mean I was gonna listen. I have a right to protect Gotham as much as you or anyone else!"

"You may have a right, but you're going to get yourself killed."

"I'm trained well enough! I could be way better, but you won't train me. So until you will I'll just have to work alone." I turned around and started to walk away. I took one last look behind me and only saw Arrow standing there glaring at me.

"You need to learn on leaving at the same time." I turned towards him and he walked towards me.

"I'm not with him. Just helping out some." We stood there just staring at each other before he spoke again. "You know he's right. I hate saying that, but he is. You need to stop this before you get hurt."

"I'm not too worried about me, and like I said I've asked for training before!"

"What about family and friends you may have! He won't train you because he doesn't know you! He knows who we are!" I was getting frustrated with this.

"I don't have a family to care!" I massaged the sides of my head for a second. "Listen I appreciate the care and all that, but you can't stop me. You can help but I won't stop."

"Suit yourself." With that I jumped the roof and got away as fast as I could.

It was later than I thought, so I needed to hurry and get back to the party before anyone realized I was gone. I sneaked back into the room, slipped back on my other clothes, put my suit away, and joined everyone else. When I got downstairs the place was a mess! There were cups everywhere, trash, and food! The music was blaring and people were crazy. I finally saw a familiar face. Roy slipped in through the back door and made his way over to Dick and the others. I grabbed a pop from the cooler and crashed on the only empty spot on the couch. I hadn't realized how bruised I was till some kid bumped me, a shooting pain going through my arm. I scrunched my face and stood up walking away.

"Hey beautiful what's goiong on?" I rolled my eyes and smiled at Wally.

"Hey Wally! What's up?" We were practically yelling at each other because of the music.

"Eh nothin! You okay?" I noticed I'd been holding my arm.

"Yea, I'm cool!"

"You wanna dance?" I shrugged and he pulled me to the dance floor.

We danced for a while and then I went back to get something to drink. I walked to the table and looked up to see Penny kiss Dick, then she went back to her friends and he walked over to me. I just rolled my eyes at it.

"Hey, you having fun?" I shrugged.

"I guess. I just hung out with Wally for a little bit, but that's pretty much all. You?"

"Yea, a blast! This isn't always your scene though is it?"

"Eh, it just depends." He came around and stood next to me for a bit. "Sometimes I like it , but it just depends."

"You and Roy would get along really well."

"We would if he'd give me a chance, but I don't see that happening."

"We'll see. Well I'm gonna go back to the guys!" He gave me a wave, and I was left alone again.

"What's up?" I think I jumped a little at the deepish voice next to me. I looked over to see a mop of red hear, Roy.

"Nothing. Just watching."

"I can see that. You not really in the mood for this right now?"

"Nope. Not really. You?"

"Eh. Let's go to the dining room." I started following him through the crowd when I collided with someone, and spilled my drink on them.

"What do you think your doin?!"

"I was walking by when some clutz bumped me. What are you doing?" This guy was probably twice my size with a very mad look.

"You gonna apologize?"

"It was an accident and it was your fault! If anyone is apologizing its you!" He took a step closer. By now everyone in the room was watching us, and I saw Roy out of the corner of my eye looking tense.

"I am not apologizing. If I have to I'll beat the apology out of you!"

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"

"Wanna bet?" Then he took a swing at me! Honestly I was shocked and he got a good punch too. His fist made contact with the corner of my mouth.

My hand automatcially went to my mouth, and when I looked down I saw blood all over my hand. Now I was ticked and ready for a fight. I punch back and got him in the eye, then kneed him in the stomach. He fell down on his knees and looked like he gave up. I turned around and bent down to pick up my pack when Roy stood over me hitting the guy. This time he gave up.

"Alright its over go back to partying." Then Roy grabbed my arm and took me outside to the front porch. Fortunately no one was there. "What were you thinking?! That's Thomas Watkins. There's rumors he's part of some gangs or something."

"I was thinking I shouldn't be the one to apologize to that idiot." I cringed at my lip. It was still bleeding and hurting. Roy took a step forward putting his hand under my chin.

"That's pretty bad, but it'll be fine. I'll just go get some ice and we'll clean it up." I rolled my eyes, and when he turned around we saw Dick standing in the doorway holding a towel with ice in it.

"Not necessary. Here." He handed it to me. "I think its time we go home. You wanna stay over?"

"I guess let me go grab my pack." Roy went back inside.

"You know that was absolutely stupid right? When Bruce and Alfred find out they'll be so mad."

"I'm sorry I just wasn't gonna put up with that. Its my fault I'll be the only one in trouble."

"Bruce won't be happy with me for letting you get in trouble though." Just then Roy came out and we left. The rest of the night was pretty quiet. When we got back to the Manor I went to my room, changed, and went to bed. I was exhausted and in a lot of pain. I fell to sleep immediately.

**A/N**

**I hope this chapter is okay. I hope its not to stupid. I'm still just an amateur writer. Hope you like it though!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up this morning with a killer headache, and was hurting literally all over my body. I sat up and stretched then yawned, but groaned and regretted stretching. I walked into my bathroom and took a long, hot shower. I got out and slipped on some jeans, a pink, long sleeved Hollister shirt, and some pink polka dot converse. I did my hair, put on a little makeup, and slipped downstairs to get something to eat. It was past time for breakfast, but I figured they knew I was tired. It was 10 in the morning on a Saturday, so I wasn't sure what to expect.

I walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge since no one was here. I went to open the door and saw a note on the fridge door. It was from Alfred saying that he took Tim to a friends, and he had errands to run. I grabbed a bottle of water and some milk. Found a bowl and some cereal and sat at the bar for breakfast. I was almost done with breakfast when Roy walked in in only his sweats and a wifebeater,  
grabbed him some, and started eating across from me. All without saying a word. I finished, put my stuff away, and sat back across from him.

"I forgot you were here." I took a sip from my bottle.

"I stay here sometimes a lot. It's kinda like a phase I guess. You like it here or you still not sure?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm still not sure. Its only been two and a half days. What are you guys doing today?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe go to the gym and play basketball. You got any plans?" I shook my head. "Well you could come with us, or hang out here. You can talk to Dick, but I'm starting to realize after last night that maybe your not as bad as you seemed. So if you want maybe next Tuesday you wanna hang out?"

I thin kI was a little shocked at first, but recovered. "Um, I guess. Is this you making an effort to get along?"

"I guess so! Dick said we would get along, so may as well try." He put up his stuff. "All of us should hang out agian soon though. Without Penny. Your a kind of fun, especially at parties." He just kind of laughed,  
joking about last night.

"Yeah, yeah. So...does Bruce know yet?" I asked him hesitantly.

"No, we didn't get to say anything to them last night. When you see them later though they'll definitely be able to tell somethings up by that lip of yours." He grabbed my chin, tilted my head, and looked at it closer.

"Yeah, its really sore. Is it super noticeable though?" He kinda looked around, avoiding the question. "Well?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. Its purple, like its bruised. Well I'm going to go wake up Dick to see what's going. Later." He gave a two fingered wave and walked out.

I went back to my room, walked in the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I groaned and noticed that it was pretty bad. I went back downstairs to leave when I saw Dick and Roy slipping on their shoes to leave.  
They were both in their basketball shorts and hoodies, so I figured they were going to play basketball. They left and so did I. I didn't know where I was going, but I just walked around Gotham watching people.  
The wind started picking up making me a little chili. I realized that in two weeks we had to go back to school, and that I wasn't going to my public school with all my friends. I had to go to Gotham Academy where Tim and Dick go. I wasn't exactly looking forward to going to a preppy, rich kids school, but I didn't really have a choice. That is, unless Mr. Wayne decided to drop me.

I was coming around a corner, closer to an ally, when I looked up and saw a robbery going down. This guy stole this womans purse and was about to beat her. I knew I had to stop this. I call it my Bat-instincts, either way I was going to help.

"Hey! Give back whats hers!" He was definitely three times my size, if not more. He laughed at me. It was a very deep, hard sounding laugh.

"Get lost pip squeak!" He shoved me hard and knocked me on the ground.

He had turned around and grabbed the woman by her wrists. I jumped up and jumped on his back, trying to choke him a little. He stumbled back a little, but threw me off. I flipped and landed on my feet. He turned around and I punched him in the face. His hand went to his nose and it was bleeding. Not bad, but still bleeding. He got in a few good punches, and then he pulled a knife out. I got the lady's purse and threw it to her telling her to call for help. She did. He got a few good swipes at me with his knife, but he never pierced the skin just tore my clothes. I got a round kick and knocked the knife out of his hand. He came back at me and shoved me against the wall. His hands went to my neck and he started choking me. My hands went to try to tear his off, but he was too strong. I was losing oxygen fast, when the police finally showed up.

"FREEZE! DROP THE GIRL! ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" He dropped me and did just as the police said.

Instinctively my hands went to my throat. It was sore and probably red. "Are you okay Miss?" I nodded my head at the officer.

"Is the woman alright? He was trying to rob her. Is she okay?"

"She's just fine thanks to you! We'd better get you to the hospital to be checked on just in case. Is there someone we should call?"

I shook my head. "No. There's not."

He put me in the back of his squad car and drove me to the hospital. I looked down at my clothes. I had some rips in them here and there. My shirt was ripped in a few spots, my pants were muddy from the ally ground. We made it to the hospital in a few minutes, and then he dropped me off and I went in myself. I was out in about an hour and made my way back to the Manor. When I made my way up to the door I heard voices coming from the dining room. I knew it was close to supper, so I figured now is a good a time as any to get it all over with. I made my way to the dining room and when I got close enough I knew they were all in there.

"So we played for about thirty minutes but they lost by like four." Dick must've been telling Bruce and Tim about basketball. Alfred was the first to see me and when he did he dropped his tray.

"Alfred! What's gotten in to-" Bruce turned around and I swear all of their eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Hey, am I too late for supper?" Alfred rushed to the kitchen and back with a glass of water and some pain killers. I sat down in the seat next to Bruce.

"What in heavens happened to you Barbara?" Alfred took a closer look at my cuts and bandages.

"Would you believe I tripped down some stairs?" I flinched when he touched my lip. Even though that was from last night.

"No we wouldn't. Now mind telling me what really happened? Did you get into a fight with someone?!" Bruce was starting to get a mad look on his face. I looked down.

"Sorta, but its not what you think. Actually last night was, but the only thing about that is my lip."

"So you got into two fights?!"

"Actually Bruce the one last night wasn't her fault it was someone else's fault. Some guy got her in the lip, hard. That's why its all bruised." Dick answered his question for me. I was thankful because I already had another huge story to tell.

"You knew about this?!" Bruce gestured to me.

"Not today's! Just last night! I don't know why she looks like a mess now!" I was starting to get a splitting headache even after the pain killers Alfred gave me.

"I'll explain everything if you'll both quit yelling please!" I let out a deep breath. "Ok. I was just minding my own business walking around town. I started on my way home when I ran into this guy robbing this woman. I fought him off of her. He only got a few swipes. An officer took me to the hospital, and they checked me over giving me the all clear. The worst thing on me they said was my throat. He grabbed it. That's why its all red."

"Wow! Are you okay though? You look pretty bad and how did your clothes get ripped?!" Tim seemed like he wanted to ask more questions but held off.

"He had a knife, and got a few swipes at me, but I got him. Its not a big deal. Like I said, Dad made sure I was in self defense. It came with being a commissioner's daughter. Especially in Gotham." They nodded.

"Well I'm just glad you're alright Barbara. I'll have Alfred make sure to keep a closer eye on you. Why don't you go change and we'll have either Alfred or one of the boys bring you something to eat."

"Thanks Bruce. I'm really sorry about this, but I had to help."

"It'll be alright, and I understand. Just next time be more careful." I nodded at him, and slipped up to my room.

I decided to wash up, so I took a quick shower. I slipped on some shorts, a tank top, and a hoodie. When I walked back into my room I jumped a little. Dick was laying across my bed, watching tv with a plate of food laying next to him. I brushed out my hair and made my way to the bed. I picked up the plate and cup, then sat at my desk and started eating.

"I figured Tim would be the one to bring me my plate." He sat up and turned the tv down some.

"He wanted to, but he got a phone call so I just volunteered." I nodded in understanding.

"Thanks. How'd your day go? You and Roy have fun?"

"Yea. Some guys challenged us. We beat em." He kinda scratched his neck. "So um Roy mentioned something about you two hanging out Tuesday?"

"Yea. He said it was because of something you said, so he may as well give it a try. Then he said that us three should hang out or all us guys."

"Yea, he told me that too. You wanna?"

"I guess. I mean it really doesn't matter to me, so yea. When does school start?"

"Uh, I think in like three weeks. It's the beginning of August, so yea. Well maybe we can all hang out sometime next week. I'm sure Tim will want to hang out with you more. He had a blast last night." He gave a small smile talking about Tim.

"That's sweet. I like hanging out with him. He's fun. So what are you gonna do?" I asked finished eating.

"What do you mean?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Like what do you guys do on Saturday nights?"

"Oh, well uh, normally we look for a party to go to but that didn't go too well last night. So I don't know what we'll do." He shrugged.

"Sorry about that. I just have this problem with people picking on other people. Maybe its just from being an ex-cops daughter or something. I've never been able to get why." I let out a long breath.

"Yea, its fine. Don't worry about that, but Bruce went out again so if you want us kids can have a movie marathon. Only if you want. You're probably sore from everything that's happened today and yesterday."

"Actually that sounds great. I think not doing anything will be awesome. I'll meet you down there I just need to throw my plate away."

He nodded his head at me, and got off the bed. "Okay, I'll get Tim. You make popcorn, he can get drinks, and I'll pick the movie?"

"Sounds okay with me! Meet you in the movie room." He walked out and went to get everything set up.

I went to the kitchen and dropped off my plate at the sink. I noticed that Alfred had left, so I assumed that he drove Mr. Wayne to the office. I started making the popcorn when Tim walked in to start getting the trays and drinks. Then Dick came in whistling, and started helping get snacks.

"So what are we watching?" I leaned against the counter, just watching Dick and Tim.

"I figured Pirates of the Caribbean we have all of them." I nodded my head, then heard the beep on the microwave, and poured the popcorn in the bowls.

"Have you seen all of them, Babs?" Tim asked me.

"Yep! I love them." We smiled at each other.

"Ok ok. We should go start it!" Dick led the way to the movie room, and we all sat on the couch in front of the tv.

We started the movies, and we planned to watch them all in order. I sat in the middle, between Dick and Tim. Tim on my right and Dick on my left. I was wide awake through all of them, and I was having a really fun time. It was during the third movie, towards the end, and Tim had fallen asleep with his head on my lap. I sat there stroking his head while watching the movie. It made me think of all the times I had watched the little boys, back at the orphanage, until they fell asleep. I felt a little homesick, but I shoved that feeling aside. The third one just went off and Dick stood up.

"You wanna watch the last one or just go to bed?" He stretched and took a drink of his pop.

I shrugged. "I dont care, but I'd like to watch it. If you wanna go to bed you can."

"No, I'll stay up and watch it with you. First I need to take him up to his room. You wanna go put all this up, and I'll be back in a minute." He picked Tim up and carried him to his room.

I took all the trash and everything to the kitchen, and poured a glass of lemonade. I came back to the movie room to see Dick putting in the last dvd. It was about 3 in the morning, and neither Mr. Wayne or Alfred were home yet. I decided to try and not think about it. It was silly anyways because Mr. Wayne was probably just extra busy. I plopped down on the couch and when the movie was set up and playing Dick sat down right next to me. Honestly I was surprised by how close he was.

It was half way over when I started getting sleepy, and kind of dosing off. Then all of a sudden Dick put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me over to lean on his shoulder. I was surprised and kind of stiff at first, but then I just loosened up at his friendly gesture since I was so sleepy. I was starting to doze off when I felt Dick put his arm around my waist, and I felt him lean his head back and he was snoring lightly.  
I thought it was funny at first and I giggled a little, but then I fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

*Monday Morning*

I was awakened with sun beams shooting through the window as someone was opening the curtains. I squinted my eyes open to see Alfred walking to my door. He stopped in the doorframe and looked at me.

"Good morning, Barbara. It is 7:30 and Master Bruce wishes to see you before he leaves."

"Okay, Alfred." I sat up and got out of bed. "Give me ten minutes." He nodded and left.

I went to the dresser grabbed some grey, ripped skinny jeans, and threw on a long-sleeved, black v-neck with a black tank top. I pulled back my hair, did a little makeup, slipped on my shoes, and made my way downstairs. I made my way a little slower since I was still sore from Saturday. My lip is still a different color, but not swollen and not too sore.

I made my way into the kitchen and saw Mr. Wayne talking to Alfred and Dick. I poured myself a glass of milk and sat beside TIm at the bar while he ate breakfast. Then Bruce turned and looked at me.

"Okay Barbara. Alfred is going to take you to town today to get you your uniform for school."

"Yes, sir." I nodded at him.

"Okay. He'll know what to get. I'll see you all at supper." He gave a short wave then left.

Alfred turns back and looks at me while I shrug.

"So! Where to Alfie?" He gave me a stern look.

"Go get what you need for the day. This may take a while." He turned and walked out.

"Well he sure got serious on me." Tim nodded his head when Dick spoke up.

"He gets really serious around the school year. Since we're starting in like 2 weeks now he wants to make sure that you'll be ready. Private school can be kind of difficult."

"Yea. I figured, and I just have a feeling it'll be that way for me."

"Well you should go. If you just do what Alfred says it goes easier." Tim told me standing up. So I nod and leave."

We were walking into the fifth store that we'd been to today. So far we'd only gotten the black dress shoes that I have to wear. We were yet to find the right colors for my uniform.

"Ugh, Alfred!" I sit down on a bench in the store.

He chuckles. "I know. I promise Barbara, only one more store after this." We walk to the section the store had for uniforms.

"Well? Do they have what we need?" Alfred smiled.

"Yes they do. Now go try these on and we'll leave."

We got three pleated, short, black skirts. Four white button ups, two pale yellow blazers, and a grey vest. We were making our way home. We stopped at a red light, and as soon as we did the car beside us sped ahead and was rammed in the side by an oncoming van. The van was only dented and on the side of the van was the Joker's face. That face was also in the driver's seat. Then he sped off.

"Barbara stay here. I'll call the authorities." Alfred stepped out of the car pulling out a phone.

By now a crowd was gathering around the vehicle that was smashed, but no one was trying to see if the people were okay.

I jumped out of the car and jogged over to the wreck. I squeezed through the crowd and saw, through the cracked window, a middle aged man upside down. I rushed to the car, finally yanked open the door, and very very gently helped the man out of the car.

"Careful now." I laid his head on my lap, and waited for the ambulance. TO try and keep the man from passing out I started talking. "Help should be on its way soon. Just hang in there. What's your name?"

He had a drowsy look in his face, and he was bleeding terribly. "My name...Henry Carter...I was on my way...home...call...call my wife."

Then he passed out. Just then the police and the ambulence got there. They put him on a gurney adn wheeled him off.

I found his phone inside the car, when Alfred and the police came up to me. The police took our statements and then Alfred drove me to the hospital. On the way I called the man's wife and had her meet us at the hospital.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Henry Carter?" THe woman at the desk looked up at me.

"He's in surgery right now. Are you more of his family?" I was confused.

"More?"

"Yes! His wife and kids are in the waiting room, just down there." I looked down the hall and ran that way.

I swung open the door and saw a woman and two kids.

"Are you Henry's wife?" She and the kids looked at me.

"Yes?" HEr eyes were red from crying and at that moment I felt so bad for her.

"I saw the accident. Here this is his phone." SHe took it from me. "I'm so sorry."

THe kids went to play and she started crying. I sat down and hugged her from the side.

"I don't understand why he ran the light."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I'll stay and wait to hear the news."

"Thank you so much. I'm Regina." She sat up wiping away her tears.

"Barbara Gordon. I'll go get you some coffee."

We sat there till ten when the doctor finally came in. She raced to him while I watched the kids.

"Is he alright?" The doctor looked at his chart.

"He has a major concussion, a few broken ribs, but that's mainly it. He'll need as much quiet and rest and relaxation as possible. You can see him now, but only you." She turned to me.

"Could you watch them? I'll be quick." I nodded and she left.

I hadn't had an update in the news, so I assumed Joker was still loose. I had my own personal feelings towards Joker, so of course I want him behind bars. I'd recently gotten a hint to his whereabouts, his hiding place. Soon I was going to get him, and put him away for this.

Just then Regina came back and got ready to leave. I helped carry out the kids, and by now its almost 11. I then get in the front seat by Alfred.  
He turns and smiles at me.

"That was a very wonderful thing you did, Bbarbara." I give him a small smile.

"Thank you. I gave her my number in case she would ever want me to watch the kids. She'll need help, so that he can rest. I hope that's okay." I had my fingers secretly crossed.

"Of course. I'll still be there to help." THe rest of the drive home was quiet.

I laid my head back, let out a long deep breath, and quickly dozed off. Twenty minutes later I feel myself being carried. I doubted Alfred could carry me to my room, so I drowsily opened my eyes and looked up to see DIck. He looked down at me and smiled. When we get to my room he lays me down on the bed, covers me up, and turns to leave.

"DIck." He stops and turns around. "Goodnight!"

He smiles again. "Goodnight, Babs." He closed the door and was gone.  



End file.
